List of Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica characters
This is a list of characters in the visual novel and anime series Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica. The characters are separated into the game series they are in, and anime only characters are at the end of the page. Crimson (Original) Series ; : (anime) : (game) :The main protagonist. Phoron is a Dantist working in the Tsuge Divine Music Player Office. Although he is the master of the Red spirit, Corticarte, he doesn't have a full control of her (because Cortica always wants to follow her own will). He plays an organ-like instrument (that is seen in the first season Sōkai Polyphonica that can transform into a motorbike. He also uses a backpack piano-like One-Man Orchestra in occasions where he cannot uses his motorbike. He is a very kind boy, but very naive and sort of dense or slow. He once said that the reason he is playing the commandia is for that "Someone he loves" which actually mean his contract spirit "Corti." ; : (anime) : (game) :The spirit, Tatara made a contract with. Corti, as Phoron calls her, is one of the eldest spirits in their world, having six wings and called the Red Elder Spirit —- as well as other titles such as Crimson Annihilator or Bloody Duchess. She is entranced by young Phoron's singing voice and thus decides to make a pact with him so he will be hers only. In Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S, she actually has eight wings in total and is called 'Crimson Queen'. :Most of the time, Corti has the appearance of a child. Her past contractor is Kuchiba Kaoru. ; : (anime) : (game) :The boss of the Tsuge Divine Music Player Office. She has a very strict character about jobs, and plays a violin-like instrument. She has a contract with two spirits, Yardio and Mashat, of whom the latter is seldom seen. In the Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S she helped Phoron in fighting against the enemy. ; : (anime) :Eufinley's covenant spirit. On the day they meet, Yardio quickly tried to make a covenant by kissing her, but received a punch in his face instead. He is a laid back character in contrast to the more serious Eufinley. He also likes to fight, and his power level is above most four winged spirits. Unlike Corti, Yardio is more blatant in showing that he likes Eufinley. ; : (anime) : (game) :Phoron's friend and co-worker in Tsuge Divine Music Player Office. He plays a saxophone-like instrument, and is usually seen with small two-winged fairies. He has not made a contract with a spirit. ; : (anime) : (game) :Prinesca's older twin sister, brash and blonde. ; : (anime) : (game) :Prinesca is Perserte's younger twin sister. She also works at Tsuge Divine Music Player Office. Everyone in the office usually addresses her as except Phoron. She is actually half human half spirit because when she was a child, she almost died from a terrible accident. Her father's spirit saved Prinesca by offering to fuse herself with Prine, but with the consequence of ending her own life. ; {tagalog}{Henry Mische} :The small two-winged flying fairies, usually found with Renbart. ; :The small two-winged fairies on the ground, usually found with Renbart. Black Series ; : (anime) : (game) :Originally the main heroine of Polyphonica Black series, she made appearance in episode 7 of the Crimson series, and played as a reoccurring character in various further episodes . :A silent girl with long black hair, black eyes, and a black cape. Although at first it seems she's the Spirit, Matia is actually the Dantist, and a good one. Her instrument is a blues harp. Although not as complicated as a One-Man Orchestra, it is similar to the instruments of the past which require higher technique to play Commandia with. She also likes hamburgers. ; : (anime) : (game) :Managa is Matia's covenant spirit. He is described as big, wearing all black and eyes like a bear. When together with Matia, they look like father and daughter. :Managa is actually a gentle person. He is a three winged spirit, which is not natural, and his wings also look torn and battered. In the timeline of the White series, he looks younger and has six black wings colored in gold. As an old spirit, he and Corti had met, but when they meet again, they don't recognize each other because their different forms. Managa is also the Black Beast which means he is meant to protect the black goddess. White Series ; : (anime) : (game) :The main character from the Polyphonica White series. Entitled the White Holy Beast (which means he is the beast of Etanaria, the white goddess), he can conjure a Contra Bass named Eternal White (actually he can also turn into it). He is a 6-winged spirit with snowflake-like wings. He and Corticarte are very good friends. In the anime, he is seen in episode 6 asking Phoron and Renbart if they like pickled plums (Umeboshi). Phoron turns him down due to the search for Aria's cat, but Renbart buys a jug of pickled plums from him. Like Yardio, Blanca also has a humanubic and a belst form (a dog-form. Normally it appears to be the one of a puppy, but he has also an adult dog form.) :In the last episode, he's shown briefly with his Dantist, Snow Drop. ; : (game) :The Dantist of Eliphas Blanca Albiona, the White Saintly Animal. She is a sweet and soft-spoken girl who attends a Shinkyouku School. At times, in the battlefield, she can become a brutal opponent at the most. She is seen in game clips wielding a katana, a Japanese sword. Her instrument is a contrabass, she also plays Eternal White for Blanca. She is seen in the last episode with Blanca. Blue Series Leon Series Dan Sariel Series Ephonic Songbird Series Anime Only ; : (anime) :Akatsuki is a mysterious Dantist that first appeared in episode 3. He hates Mailreit (his own spirit). He plays a piano-like instrument that is disguised as a suitcase. ; : (anime) :Mailreit is the spirit that made a contract with Akatsuki. It is said that Mailreit has good underwater battle skills. Ever since Dirrane began hating her, she pretended to be able to feel his Commandia, even though their soul can't connect and gives her a lack of power. Shinkyoku Sokai Polyphonica Shinkyoku Sokai Polyphonica ja:神曲奏界ポリフォニカの登場人物 zh:神曲奏界角色列表